There have conventionally be known stators of electric rotary machines in which coils are prepared by winding winding wires around teeth of a stator core. In the conventional electric rotary machines in which the coils are prepared by winding the winding wires around the teeth, since the winding wires and the stator core need to be handled separately and the winding wires are wound around the teeth with insulation paper held therebetween, the winding operation becomes complex, and the insulation paper is bitten into, whereby there are fears that an appropriate insulation performance cannot be ensured.
Then, in recent years, electric rotary machines have been proposed which employ segment coils as a different type of electric rotary machine stator. For example, in a stator for an electric rotary machine described in Patent Literature 1, a coil is made up of a plurality of slot coils that are inserted into slots and a plurality of connection coils that connect the slot coils on an axially outer side of an axial end face of the stator core, and an inner connection coil and an outer connection coil that are accommodated in different positions in an axial direction of an insulation plate are electrically joined together by a connection pin.